


Cumpleaños feliz

by Almumvr



Category: Marabilia - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Genre: Cumpleaños, F/M, Pasadizos, dione - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almumvr/pseuds/Almumvr
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Fausto, y su madre, su hermana y su sobrina van de visita a Dione para celebrarlo.
Relationships: Fausto de Granth/Ivy de Dione
Kudos: 2





	Cumpleaños feliz

**Author's Note:**

> Hay spoilers de Jaulas de Seda

Hace años que Fausto no celebra su cumpleaños. Hace años que cree que no tiene nada que celebrar, que siente que le está robando el día a otra persona, igual que ya le robó a su hermana el derecho al trono.

Sin embargo este año tiene a Ivy a su lado. Y a Samira. Y a Cordelia. En breves momentos además también tendrá a su madre, a su hermana mayor y a su sobrina.

La reina mira a su marido con infinita ternura. Su carita de emoción mientras esperan en el puerto es tan adorable como la de un cachorrito.

A quienes no ve por ningún lado son su cuñada y su prima, aunque sabe que no pueden estar muy lejos. Habían desayunado juntas esa misma mañana, y se las había encontrado más tarde paseando por el puerto. Que se les hubiese olvidado no era una opción, pues todo el reino estaba de celebración en honor a la visita de la familia real de Granth. En honor a su familia. Todavía le resulta raro decirlo, y eso que ya habían pasado varias lunas desde que se celebró el enlace.

Cuando el barco por fin atraca aparece Samira, sudada y jadeante, totalmente despeinada, con los labios hinchados y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y se coloca al otro lado de su hermano. Fausto le dedica una mirada de reproche, pero ambos saben que no está enfadado. Cordelia se sitúa detrás de su prima, entre Portia y Valora, con las mismas pintas pero visiblemente más avergonzada.

El nerviosismo de ambos hermanos es palpable, como cada vez que vienen los granthianos de visita. Samira no deja de pasar el peso de un pie a otro y juguetear con su ropa. Fausto lo muestra menos, pero Ivy ha aprendido lo que significan todas y cada una de las expresiones y manías de su compañero, así que puede afirmar sin lugar a dudas que está nervioso. Le da la mano en un intento por calmarle. Y parece que lo consigue, porque el chico se relaja un poco y sonríe a su mujer.

La primera en desembarcar es la reina Maryam. Un poco más atrás van Casilda y Fátima, esta última dubitativa entre esconderse detrás de su madre o tirar de ella para llegar antes con sus tías. La comitiva la cierra Logen, vestido de negro como corresponde a un buen nigromante.

Se acercan a la reina de Dione y hacen las reverencias de rigor. Fausto espera impaciente al lado de su mujer el momento de abrazar a su madre. Cuando por fin le rodean sus brazos siente ganas de echarse a llorar, pero se contiene. ¿Qué pensaría la gente si su soberano llorase por un abrazo de mamá? El abrazo entre Samira y Maryam es especialmente largo y enternecedor, y la princesa sí que se permite derramar un par de lágrimas, que su madre le seca con los pulgares.

–Bienvenidas –dice Ivy cuando por fin terminan los saludos– Y bienvenido –añade, dirigiéndole una mirada a Logen, que sacude la mano restándole importancia. Ya está muy acostumbrado y no le importa lo más mínimo.

–Desde que se fue Fausto me he convertido en una más, no te preocupes. Fátima ha empezado a peinarme y todo, ahora tengo que usar una poción crecepelo –suelta divertido haciéndole cosquillas a la pequeña

Casilda le sonríe con calidez y agradecimiento y Samira suelta una sonora carcajada.

–Vaya, pues tendrás que enseñarme alguno de esos peinados. Y podemos probar también a hacerle alguno al tío Fausto ¿no crees? –pregunta Samira mirando con maldad a su hermano.

–No sé yo… Creo que tengo el pelo demasiado corto.

–Venga, no pongas excusas, mira lo emocionada que está –interrumpe su esposa. ¡Menuda traidora! Mira que ponerse del lado de su hermana en algo así,…

...

Un Fausto con el pelo lleno de “trencitas” era algo digno de ver. El pobre se había quedado dormido y su hermana pequeña y su sobrina habían aprovechado para atentar contra su pelo, bajo la atenta mirada de las otras tres mujeres. Estaban agotadas tras actos de bienvenida, pero aún les quedaba la energía suficiente para hablar del verdadero motivo de la visita: el cumpleaños de Fausto. Había mucho que preparar, pero era complicado, ya que casi siempre estaba pegado a Ivy, impidiendo que esta tuviera la oportunidad de preparar nada.

Samira y Cordelia sí que habían podido avanzar un poco, 

Ya habían enviado a Logen a trabajar con Greta en la decoración. El menú estaba preparado. La lista de invitados era corta, solo familia y algunos amigos comunes (el rey Arthmael de Silfos, la princesa Kay de Dahes, la mercader Lynne)

El principal problema es llevar las cosas al jardín sin que se dé cuenta. Pero eso es imposible con él en el palacio todo el día. Deben buscar una distracción. Las cabezas de las dos mayores se vuelven hacia Ivy. Nadie mejor que su mujer para mantener su atención (y su persona) lejos del palacio.

...

Dos días más tarde está todo listo. Es el primer año desde hace mucho que Fausto es feliz en su cumpleaños. Feliz por despertar al lado de su mujer. Feliz porque es el cumpleaños de Fausto. No de Fausto de Granth, sino de Fausto a secas. El Fausto que descubrió gracias a Ivy.

Pero cuando abre los ojos descubre que está solo en su cama. No hay ni rastro de la reina. Frunce el ceño y se levanta preocupado. Llama a Idris, pero tampoco aparece. Algo está pasando y quiere averiguar el qué, pero cuando sale de la habitación su hermana pasa como un torbellino vestida con su uniforme de guardia y le grita:

–¡Ya era hora de que te despertases! ¡Ivy te está esperando en el comedor, pedazo de vago!

Tarda un par de segundos en recuperarse del desconcierto y sale corriendo hacia allí. Al entrar en el salón se queda sin aire. Tiene a la mujer más preciosa del mundo entero. Está de pie al lado de la mesa y le espera con una sonrisa. Lleva el pelo rubio suelto, en lugar de uno de los complicados recogidos habituales. Se acerca a él y le da la mano. Le saluda con un beso en la mejilla.

–Buenos días –y le regala una sonrisa.

–Buenos días

No es capaz de apartar la mirada de sus ojos. Poco a poco se agacha y deposita un suave beso en los labios, que ella se encarga de alargar y profundizar.

–Felicidades

–Gracias

–Acompáñame. Tengo que darte tu regalo.

El rey la sigue, sin soltar su mano. Ella le guía hasta la entrada a uno de los numerosos pasadizos del castillo, que se conoce como la palma de su mano. Su madre se los enseñó de pequeña y ella confía en poder enseñárselo a sus hijas algún día.

–Me gusta este regalo –dice él, pegando la espalda de su mujer a la pared y juntando sus frentes.

No pueden verse, pero notan la respiración del otro en su boca. La mano de Fausto quema en la cintura de Ivy. Ambos tienen los ojos cerrados para disfrutar más del momento. De la intensidad de las caricias de ella en la cara de él. De sus narices chocando. De los segundos previos al beso que hace que la reina pase sus manos por el cuello de su marido, que las enrede en su pelo. Que hace que él la atraiga hacia sí con ambos brazos alrededor de su cintura, eliminando cualquier espacio que pudiera haber entre ellos. El beso que hace que se olviden de que están en un pasadizo del castillo, que tienen un reino a su cargo. Que les permite ser solo Ivy y Fausto una vez más.

Pasan las horas ahí encerrados, ignorando el tiempo, entre besos y caricias. Nadie les busca, pero sí lo hiciesen tampoco les importaría.

Paran cuando les interrumpe el estómago del cumpleañero.

–Creo que deberíamos volver. Tienes que comer algo.

Vuelven a la salida con las manos entrelazadas y el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Ivy está nerviosa, pero sabe que ha cumplido con su parte. Fausto no se imagina nada de lo que le espera. Es más, no entiende por qué su mujer quiere ir al jardín mientras esperan la comida.

Todas las horas, minutos y segundos de nervios y estrés organizativos han merecido la pena cuando ven su cara de sorpresa. Y la lágrima que se le escapa de la emoción. Están todos sus amigos. Está toda su familia. Los nasires revolotean alrededor de los invitados. Logen, Greta, Arthmael de Silfos, sus germanas, su madre, su sobrina, Cordelia. Ivy. Ivy está a su lado, no le suelta la mano. Está mirándole expectante.

La atrae hacia sí en un abrazo que ella le devuelve.

–Gracias

Hacía años que Fausto no celebraba su cumpleaños.

Hacía años que Fausto no era tan feliz en su cumpleaños. 

**Author's Note:**

> Este relato tendría que haberlo subido hace un par de días por el aniversario de Jaulas, pero lo subo ahora y espero que lo disfrutéis.


End file.
